1.14 - Village and Pillage
1.14 (also referred to as Village and Pillage) is an upcoming update for Minecraft: Java Edition, planned to be released in early 2019. This update will include new varieties of stairs, slabs[https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/986324905045184513 Nathan Adams (Twitter)], blocks, Mobs, and other features. As announced at Minecon 2018, the update may include any of the content that was mentioned in the the live stream."Everything We Announced at Minecon Earth 2018" (minecraft.net) It has been confirmed that combat will not be overhauled in this update, with Mojang preferring to collect more player feedback. [https://twitter.com/docm77/status/1002131678200987650 Docm77 (Twitter)] Additions Mobs * Wandering Trader ** Villager like mob * Trader Llama ** Special type of llama *Fox **Spawns in the Taiga Biome; has a white colored variant *Brown Mooshroom * Spawns when lightning strikes a red mooshroom *Panda **Spawns in the new Bamboo Jungle Biome (and variants) *Pillager **Hostile mob **Pillages villages with Illagers, killing villagers **Also found leading patrols of illagers in the wilderness **May be found riding a ravager *Ravager **Hostile mob **Large four-legged beast with a head like an illager **Appears in illager patrols and illager raids **Tramples crops **Deals massive damage **Slow moving Building Blocks *Scaffolding **New building blocks made of Bamboo *Lantern **New craftable light source **Found in villages in the Ice Plains Biome **Said to be a tiny bit brighter than a torch *Jigsaw Block **Unobtainable technical block **Responsible for generation of Pillager Outposts as well as the new villages *Variants of Signs in Birch, Jungle, Dark Oak, Acacia, and Spruce woods *New Stair, Slab, and Wall variants **Mossy Stone Brick **Mossy Cobblestone **Red Sandstone **Andesite **Diorite **Granite **Red Nether Brick **End Stone Brick *More Stair and Slab variants **Stone **Smooth Sandstone **Polished Andesite **Polished Diorite **Polished Granite **Smooth Quartz *More Wall variants **Brick **Stone Brick **Sandstone **Prismarine Utility Blocks All of these blocks are found in Villages *Barrel **Compact storage container **Similar to a single Chest, but functions with a solid block above it **Found at the fisher cottage *Bell **Goes 'ding' when right clicked **Found at villages' common meeting areas **Uncraftable *Blast Furnace **Allows faster ore smelting and metal melting **Same fuel efficiency as a standard furnace **Gives less Experience Points **Found at the armourer shop *Cartography Table **Adds a GUI for expanding maps **Found at the cartographer shop *Composter **Can be used to decompose fruits and vegetables **Produces Bone Meal *Grindstone **Removes non-curse enchantments from tools **Refunds a small amount of Experience **Can also combine the durability of two damaged tools **Found at the weaponsmith shop *Lectern **Lets multiple Players read a Book at once **Found at the library *Loom **Adds a GUI for patterning banners **Found at the shepherd house *Smoker **Allows faster food cooking **Same fuel efficiency as a furnace, running at 8 porkchops-per-coal **Found at butcher shop *Stonecutter **Allows for crafting of stone matiereals with one block of the stone required. The following have no functionality, but are still found in villages *Fletching Table, found at the fletcher shop *Smithing Table, found at the tool smith shop World Generation *Changes to Villages **Overhauled Plains, Desert, Savanna, and Taiga villages, giving each a unique style **New Ice Plains Biome villages *New Pillager Outpost **Contains a loot chest at the top of the building **Pillagers spawn around the outpost *New Flowers **Cornflower, found in Plains and Flower Forest Biomes **Lily of the Valley, found in Forest Biomes **Wither Rose, spawned whilst fighting The Wither *New Sweet Berries and Sweet Berry Bushes, found in the Taiga Biome **Bushes appear less frequently in the biome's snowy variations **Appear as decoration in Taiga Biome Villages Items *Crossbow **New ranged weapon **Deals slightly more damage **After loading, remains in the inventory ready to fire **Can be enchanted, with three new Enchantments unique to the crossbow *Bamboo **Found in the Bamboo Jungle Biome **Can be crafted into Scaffolding *Suspicious Stew **Can be found in Shipwreck supply chests **Can be crafted with different flowers to produce different effects if consumed *New Dyes **Brown Dye, crafted from Cocoa Beans **Blue Dye, crafted from Cornflower/Lapis Blue Lazuli **White Dye, crafted from Lily of the Valley/Bonemeals **Black Dye, crafted from Inc Sacs/Wither Roses Biomes *Bamboo Jungle and Bamboo Jungle Hills **Contains unique Bamboo Plants **Have naturally spawning Pandas Status Effects *New Status Effect called Bad Omen **Applied when the player kills an Illager Patrol Leader **Triggers an illager raid when the player next enters a village **Two attack waves come for every level of Bad Omen **Villagers stop trading, instead emitting blue particles Changes Gameplay * Removed using the crafting grid to combine the durability of damaged tools * Grindstone is now required to repair tools and weapons without an anvil Technical * Removed option to turn off VBO in the settings of the game. VBO are now forced on. * Added New Splash Screen When Launching Minecraft Blocks *Vines can now be climed without the need of support blocks Mobs *Villagers wear clothes unique to the biome they come from *Cats and Ocelots are now two separate types of mob **Stray cats can now spawn in Villages **Cats get a collar when tamed **Cats come in ten different textures **Ocelots fed fish will trust the player and can breed Items *Lapis Lazuli, Cocoa Beans, Ink Sacs and Bonemeal can no longer be used as dye (new dyes are replacing them). Textures *All textures are being updated **The legacy texture pack will still be available (called Programmer Art) References Category:1.14 Category:Minecraft Updates